


One Step Behind

by InfiniteInferno



Series: JSE Egos Works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I also referenced Get Back Up and I have no regrets, get it stuck in your head too it's a great motivational song, vent fic, will I write anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Jackieboy Man is a hero, but that doesn't mean he always wins fights. And this latest villain? Well, Jackie just feels he's always One Step Behind him.
Series: JSE Egos Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635349
Kudos: 12





	One Step Behind

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I can't keep projecting my emotions onto fictional characters?
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr (infinite-inferno)

Jackieboy Man was tired and frustrated. No matter what he did, his latest villain rival was always one step ahead of him. Even when it seemed that Jackie had the upper hand, or that the situation was made completely in his favor, it always ended up with him crushed underneath Bloodwing’s heel, and frankly, he was sick of it. 

“Jackie hey, bro chill, you’ve been pacing for the last like 20 minutes, what’s wrong?” Chase looked up from his phone and set it aside. 

Jackie’s pacing stopped and he turned to face Chase, still mostly talking to himself. “Mavin’s gotta have a spell for it, right?”

“A spell for what? Am I missing something?” Chase crossed his arms, eyeing his frantic brother. 

“To make me perfect. There’s gotta be one hold up I’m going to ask-” the father ran up and blocked the door to leave the room, glad he had chosen the seat right next to the door. 

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna sit down and talk to me because you’re already perfect and you just seem to be beating yourself up inside over something I have no idea about. Take it from me, it’s better to talk about your issues than try and solve the problem on your own with some spell, or well, in my case whiskey…” he shook his head, refocusing. “What’s been going on?”

“It’s just… you wouldn’t get it…” 

Chase raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

“Fine.” Jackie sighed. “So, ever since last year there’s been this villain, Bloodwing, and before he wasn’t that big a threat, at least not compared to the others, and I didn’t really care about him. He was easy to beat and I needed to focus on taking down Miss Direction and the Frozen Wizard first. But now he’s at the very top and he… he’s so much better than me Chase… no matter what I do, I can’t beat him. Nothing I do is good enough.” He didn’t realize he started crying until Chase handed him a tissue. “After the other two left town, I thought that it was going to be nice and peaceful, and that I would win _for once_ in my life, but I’m just a crappy excuse for a hero…”

“Hey no, don’t say that Jackie-”

“It’s true isn’t it? Who have I helped?”

“You’ve helped all of us! So much that I don’t even know if you’re aware of it! Do you know how many of us would be dead if you weren’t here? Jack, Schneep, JJ, me! If it weren’t for you half of this house would be dead! Being a hero isn’t just about having powers, or defeating bad guys, but it’s about the little things! When all of us are scared shitless from a thunderstorm, you’re the one who takes charge and gets us all to forget about our worries by making us play some board game or whatever. It’s being there for all of us to vent to when something is wrong and helping us through it, or listening to each of us ramble about something good that happened that day and celebrating with us. You don’t need to beat any villain to prove you’re a real superhero Jackie, because we all know you are. And if the universe wants to keep putting you down well, you just gotta… get back up.” Chase smirked, knowing that Jackie understood the reference. Jackie just rolled his eyes, remembering the song completely, but he couldn’t hide the slight grin that made its way onto his face. “There we go, how ya feelin Jackie?”

Jackie paused and took a deep breath. “Not completely better but… I just want to know what I have to do to beat him. Sure, I can get back up all I want, whatever, but he’s still there. And the longer he’s running my city the more pressure I feel to get rid of him for good-”

“That’s it right there. Very few people work well under pressure Jackie, even superheroes. You just need to reframe your mindset about this guy, convince your mind that he’s just another… whatever low level people you fight… and not put him on this mental pedestal. If you keep thinking that you’ll never beat him because he’s “so much better than you” which I think is a load of bullshit anyway, you won’t stand a chance. It can take a while to get out of that mindset, and I’m still tryna do that myself, but I know you’ll be able to do it.”

Jackieboy smiled at him. “Chase, when did you get so smart?”

“Being sober does _wonders_ ,” he laughed softly, opening his arms for a hug, “wanna hug?”

“Of course,” Jackie smiled and attacked him with a hug, both were soon on the ground laughing and holding each other close. “Thank you Chase, seriously.”

“Any time.” 


End file.
